


chances are

by animeangelriku



Series: Klaine Valentine's Challenge 2016 [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Klaine Valentines, Klaine Valentines Challenge 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5981548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animeangelriku/pseuds/animeangelriku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song: Chances Are (Johnny Mathis)</p><p>Day 11, or, the one where Kurt takes Blaine's breath away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	chances are

_Chances are, ‘cause I wear that silly grin  
the moment you come into view;  
chances are you think that I’m in love with you_

_Just because my composure sort-of slips  
the moment that your lips meet mine,  
chances are you think my heart’s your Valentine_

“Kurt, c’mon, we’re gonna be late!” 

“I’m almost ready!” 

Blaine smiles as he buttons up the cuffs on his sleeves and waits for his husband to be ready. Kurt’s parents are taking them out to dinner, and Blaine knows that they’re not actually late—they’re pretty early, as a matter of fact—but he always gets a little anxious about being on time to appointments, and he’d really rather they were a few minutes earlier than a few minutes late. Kurt, bless his soul, always takes this into account, and he hurries to be ready at the time Blaine wants them to leave. 

He’s wondering if maybe he should take a coat instead of a sweater (it _is_ still pretty cold outside, although the afternoons have been a bit warmer lately) when Kurt calls out, “Okay, I’m ready!” and walks out of their room and suddenly Blaine’s breath gets stuck in his throat. 

It’s not that he’s forgotten just how handsome Kurt is; on the contrary, he’s reminded more of it every single day of their life together, but then there are tiny moments of wondrous beauty like this that make him stop and think, _Oh, wow. I’m the luckiest man in the entire world._ Kurt is standing in the middle of their leaving room with his keys in his hand, and the sun streaming in through the window casts a halo of light on his side that makes him look like he just stepped out of some sort of heavenly portal, a portal that brought him crashing towards the world, right into Blaine’s life. 

When he went back to school, a lot of people told Blaine that he’d made a mistake in getting married so young; that he and Kurt would fall out of love and start hating each other and Blaine would realize this wasn’t what he wanted and he and Kurt would eventually decide to split up. 

But Blaine found himself saying that no, they were wrong. In any case, he fell more in love with Kurt every day he spent with him. Every day, when he woke up in the morning next to Kurt, one of the first things in his mind was, _I’m so in love with you. I love you. I’m so happy that this is my life._ And this moment, this tiny moment of wondrous beauty, just confirms it. 

He walks over to Kurt, holds out his hands so that Kurt will take them, and he pulls his husband towards him. Kurt lets out a yelp of surprise, and Blaine is grinning when he leans in to kiss him. His hands are on Kurt’s back and Kurt’s arms are around his neck and Blaine is so lucky, he’s truly the luckiest man in the entire world. 

“Hm,” Kurt sighs into his mouth. When they break away, he presses their foreheads together, and his content, relaxed smile makes Blaine grin wider. “What was that for?”

“Nothing,” Blaine shrugs. “It’s just… sometimes you take my breath away.”

“Isn’t that supposed to be my lines?” Kurt asks.

“I might’ve borrowed it, yes.”

Blaine kisses Kurt one last time before he takes one of his hands and tugs him out of their apartment. 

This time, he doesn’t mind that they’re two minutes late to dinner.


End file.
